


Let me fix you

by ElleTheordore



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Fandom, Fluff and Angst, Goolly - Freeform, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, a true cowboy rides another cowboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleTheordore/pseuds/ElleTheordore
Summary: AU! Modern timesGoody is missing after going alone in an ambush for Bogue, and Billy is afraid that the worst happens





	Let me fix you

The wind invaded the room and brushed against Billy's bare skin.  He got up and closed the window. Glanced around the room, but no sign of him. He sat dazed in the bed and covered himself with the thin red satin sheet. Was Goodnight dead?

The tears began to dance on his face, his eyes had begun to burn, every second that passed he was more impossible to keep them open. Billy lay back down on the bed, a jazz come from Nina Simone played in the background. But his head was too confused to play attention to the melody.

He puted the hand to the bedside table, picked up his cell phone and wiped the eyes, three days ago, three damn days waiting for news from Goody. In the meantime he refused to eat, dress, bathe or even talk to anyone. How could he think of her well-being while Robicheaux's body could be laid down as an indulgent anywhere in the world?

Memories of the beginning of the week were his only consolation, he wanted to feel the heat of those lips again under his body once more, he wanted to have those experienced hands running through his body, opening unknown paths, wanted to explore and be exploited. But all he wanted at that moment was that he was not dead.

* Three days ago. *

Rocks was leaning over the pillows, waiting for Goodnight to leave the bathroom for dinner. He go out of the bathroom wearing his social blouse and vest.

"Honey." His voice was like that of a Jane Austen novel character. "Did you see my pants?"

The younger one came toward him. - To be honest, I'd prefer you without. He bit the other FBI agent's ear.

"Do not leave me like this, my dear, I do not know if I warm up for a second round.I'm not younger."

"That was never a problem for both of us before. Are you really going to meet him without me?" Billy pointed in the direction of his pants.

"I can't let you be in danger, not now that I know I can't be without you anymore. He kissed Billy's forehead and hugged him.

"You're worried about my safety, but what about yours?" A tear trickled from Rocks's face, but gently Goodnight wiped it away. "I would never forgive myself if something happened."

"Nothing's going to happen to me, because I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Why doon't we just run away?" We'll play all the past back, forget this damn case, forget the FBI, we can start a new life, just the two of us, in a beautiful house. I just need you to say yes and get two new identities. We talked to Vásquez." Billy laughed at what he had just said, when he first spotted Goodnight, when Sam put them down as partners, if anyone said Rocks would fall in love with Goodnight, he would say that person was crazy.

"Because we would not be completely safe, I would live with an uncertainty that he could hurt you again. Goodnight lowered his hand to the belly of the other, where he still had the mark of the shot that Bogue had fired. We're going to have our fresh start, but after tonight. I promise you.

He nodded and waited for Goody to change up to get off.

The dinner went on quietly, exchanged a few affections and praised the food. It was not long before Faraday gave a small signal, the time had come.

"I'll see you later, my love." Robicheaux placed a kiss on her boyfriend's yawn.

"Don't hurt yourself. Billy spoke softly. - Please.

* Now *

"Please, Billy, it's been three days. You don't eat, you don't get out of bed ... That's not what Goodnight wanted. This is not what you want.

A moment of silence echoed through the room. Rocks lifted his head.

"This is not me Faraday.

"I know, so I will not stop you."

"I'm the one who wantsthe answer, not the one sitting on the bed waiting for her to show. That's what's killing met, I know deep down Goody needs my help, I know he's trying to sort it all out on his own, but that's why he has not got it yet. I have to go after him. This will only end if we do it together. And now I understand that."

 "I understand" . Faraday nodded to Vasquez, who was standing at the door of the large hotel room. "But I'm not going to let you go without a good shower, and in the meantime I've already asked Jack to bring in the best weapons and communicators, and of course Red goes with you. Goodnight would kill me if I did not give you some kind of reinforcement."

"I get it." And they both laughed sheepishly. "I'll meet you downstairs with everything?"

Faraday nodded in reply.

***

"Do you still think he'll come looking for you?" Come on Good! He doesn't love you! He used you to keep herself alive, and now he doesn't need you anymore. Bogue tightened the rope even more, it was impossible for Goodnight to escape from the chair where he was imprisoned.

"Funny you talking about love , being that you never felt it, didn't you?"

At that time Bogue punched the otherr man's left cheek. "He's disgusted with you, old man!" He is disgusted with her body! Deal with it. He saw that getting closer to you would gain a faster promotion. He used you to get to me."

"Do you really want to reduce everything to that supposed things?" This is your problem, you don't see Billy completely, you always get first boot, you're the real selfish. The real idiot." Good smiled amiably.

"Am I the real idiot?" Bogue gave a sadistic laugh. "It's not me who is tied up in a chair ready to die. It is not me who have underestimated my enemy. Did you really think it would be so easy to end up with me? Sorry Goodnight, I think you made a mistake.

"I never ..."

The revolver was fired.


End file.
